Epic Randomness!
by Kira The Mew
Summary: Hi, I'm Kira the Mew, and this is my new show in a story format! It's called Epic Randomness! Here we interview book, comic, or video game characters about a question about their book, comic, or video game. Dedicated to Galexia The Chao.
1. Why don't hedgehogs share the hedge?

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Sonic Characters. I own the space themed room and Kira The Mew.**

_A light skinned girl walks into the darkened room. She's wearing a light blue shirt with "Imagine" in several different languages in white letters across the front, and she's also wearing shorts with a "ripped" hem. Her blond hair is tied back in a ponytail, and her aqua blue cat ears and tail are clearly showing. This is Kira the Mew._

"Hi! I'm Kira the Mew!" The audience, which consists of various breeds of dogs, applauds (somehow).

"Are you wondering why I'm here?" The dogs scratch themselves. She poofs a staff with Celtic art and a golden cat figurine onto the stage, and holds it firmly while tears well up in her eyes. The dogs notice this and begin to break out into barks and howls.

"Well this is my new show in a story format. It's called Epic Randomness!" The room brightens, revealing a space themed room, with holes in the wall that lit up to represent the sun, moon, or stars. Kira was standing on a platform that looked like a comet, and a glowing sign ringed with flashing stars floated down to rest beside Kira. The sign read "Epic Randomness"!

" This is the show where we interview people, hedgehogs, dogs, and any other sentient being out there about unanswered questions in their video game, comic, or book! Today we visit Mobius to ask the hedgehogs there why they don't share the hedge!" She twirls her staff in front of her and a portal opens to Mobius, and Kira energetically jumps through.

She lands in front of Metal Sonic, who thinks that she's the REAL Sonic and starts attacking. She creates a barrier interlaced with Celtic art, and because Sonic can't do that, he stops and does a double-take.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Kira replied cheerily,

"Hi! I'm Kira and I'd like to ask you something!" Metal Sonic said,

"Ok, as long as you leave afterwards. Otherwise I'll have to capture you." Kira didn't hesitate in asking, "Why don't you share the hedge?" Metal Sonic was stunned.

"What?"

"You're a hedge_hog_, why don't you _share _the hedge?" Metal Sonic paused, searching his programming, "I am not programmed to share the hedge," he answered.

"Oh, ok I'll leave now," Kira said, and then she opened a portal to her next destination.

She landed on top of something soft. Knowing it could be someone, she got off.

"Why did you bother the Ultimate Lifeform?" the someone asked, annoyed.

"Oh, Hi Shadow! May I ask you something?" "Only if it's quick." Kira then asked,

"You're a hedgehog, why don't you share the hedge?" Shadow's ever so long and involved reply was: "NO."

"Ok, thanks for your time," Kira said before diving in another portal, Shadow looked really annoyed. "Ok, that was weird," he said before resuming whatever he was doing.

Kira popped out in a completely unfamiliar location.

"Where am I?"

"Umm… In the future." Kira jumped, she wasn't expecting a response.

"Who and where are you?" she said, startled.

"I'm Silver, and I'm right behind you." Kira swiftly turned around.

"Oh… By the way, can I ask you something?"

"I don't see why not," Silver replied.

"You're a hedgehog, why don't you share the hedge?" Silver looked shocked, no one had asked him this question before. He thought for a moment before answering,

"I'm from the future; I have no one to share the hedge with."

"Okay… Thanks for answering!" Kira said cheerfully. She then dove into another portal.

She popped out in front of Amy's house, because it was polite to knock. She knocked, and the pink hedgehog answered immediately. Kira greeted her,

"Hi! I'm Kira and I'd like to ask you something."

"Come in! We can talk inside, it's sweltering out here." Once they were seated, Amy spoke up,

"What did you want to ask me?" Kira replied,

"You're a hedgehog, why don't you _share_ the hedge?" Amy immediately replied,

"I'd share the hedge with Sonic, but he'll probably say no."

"Ok, thanks for your time. You might want to try asking him to share the hedge sometime next week." Kira dove through the portal, and vanished in a Celtic poof.

She reappeared in front of Sonic, who backed away slowly,

"Who are you, and are you an obsessed fan girl?" he asked, poised to run. Kira replied,

"I _am _an obsessed fan girl," Sonic started running, but before he could get to full speed, Kira's words reached him.

"But I don't see the big deal in human-animal relationships. I just want to ask you a question." He stopped running and allowed a breathless Kira to catch up.

"What did you want to ask me?"

"You're a hedgehog, why don't you share the hedge?"

"Wait… What?"

"You're a hedge_hog, _why don't you _share _the hedge? It would be a much more efficient use of space." Sonic paused, and then he replied,

"I _would_ share the hedge, but Amy would make me share it with her." Kira paused, taking this in.

"Ok, I understand. Thank you for your time. "

"Bye!" Kira shouted as she dove through another portal, disappearing in a Celtic poof.

She reappeared on the platform.

"So, do you think that they _would _share the hedge? Let me know!"

**NOTICE: If you have an unanswered question about a video game, book, or comic, let me know! I'll probably feature it if I know the video game, book, or comic! It might take a while, though, I have my own ideas too!**


	2. Does Samus Aran have wings?

**DISACAIMER: I don't own Metroid or Maximum Ride! Galexia the Chao is another author!**

_A fair skinned girl walks into the room. She's wearing a white shirt with 2 birds on a snowmobile. The shirt reads "Going to Globals!" She's wearing "ripped" hem shorts. Her blond hair is held back by a duct-tape covered headband, and her aqua blue ears and tail are showing. This is the show host, Kira the Mew._

"Hi!" Kira said excitedly, waving to the only person in the audience, _**Galexia the Chao**_. _**Galexia **_waves back, and the dogs that make up the rest of the audience bark. Then the whole space-themed room glows softly, the cutouts in the walls and the platform that Kira's standing on glow gold. The moon cutout, however, glows silver. Then a light pink sign ringed with flashing gold stars floats down and lands above Kira. The sign reads "Epic Randomness". Kira notices that one of the "stars" isn't flashing, and turns into an aqua-colored Mew (the Pokémon) and flies up to the sign and twists the star in place with her Celtic staff, and the star resumes flashing. She then floats down and changes back.

"You'll never guess where we're going today!" Kira said, clearly hyped up on sugar. _**Galexia**_ replies with asking where.

"You'll see! By the way, you'll need to be a Mew. You'll have to be able to fly to see some of the sights this time around." Before _**Galexia**_ can protest, Kira pointed her staff at _**Galexia**_, and Galexia turned into a normal Mew.

"I'm part Chao! I can fly!" _**Galexia **_mewed, but Kira ignored her, and opened a portal.

They reappeared in some sort of building, and a missile raced by them, missing them by millimeters. A voice then said,

"Why are little pink and blue aliens inside a building that I'm about to blow up?" Kira looked towards the voice, and saw that it was none other than Samus Aran. Kira replied at once,

"Hi, I'm Kira and I'd like to ask you something."

"We should probably get out of this building first. It's about to explode." Following Samus, they made their way out of the building and missed getting caught in the explosion by milliseconds.

"Ok, now that we _didn't _explode, what would you like to ask me?" Kira thought for a moment, and then replied,

"When you were taken in by the Chozo and infused with their DNA, did you grow wings?"

"What!? That makes no sense! Why would I grow wings?" Samus asked, shocked.

"Would you like me to show you?" Kira asked mischievously.

"Um, ok but-" Samus's words were cut off when Kira opened a portal and dragged Samus through it.

They reappeared by some trees in the middle of a forest.

"Why would you bring me _here_ of all places?" Samus asked. The six things flying in the sky came swooping down.

"Who are you and are you with Itex?" asked the oldest girl.

"I'm Kira the Mew, this is Samus Aran, and the other mew is Galexia the Chao. We have no idea what Itex is, other that the fact that it sounds like some sort of goat."

"Yes, a _Chao, _not a Mew!" _**Galexia**_ said. Kira ignored her.

"Ok then, my name is Maximum Ride, but you can call me Max, this is Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel." Max said.

"Nice wings," Samus said, impressed.

"We were infused with bird DNA, and we now have wings," Max said in reply.

"Now you see why you would have wings!" Kira exclaimed, turning to Samus. Those words caught Max's attention, and she turned, asking,

"You have _wings_!?"

"No," said Samus, but even as she said it, she realized that she might have wings, after all, it _was_ scientifically possible.

"Thanks for helping us, but now we've got to go," Kira said, opening two portals. Samus left to her world, and Kira and Galexia went to the space room.

"So, do you think that Samus Aran has wings? Please let me know!" Kira said as she disappeared after changing _**Galexia **_back to normal.

**Please review! You can also suggest ideas!**


	3. The randomest chapter in all Fanfiction

**Disclaimer: I only own Kira the Mew. **

_**Navi the fairy from The Legend of Zelda flits into the room.**_

"Hi! Hey! Hello! Listen to me!" Navi then noticed that everyone in the audience (including the dogs) was staring oddly at her.

"Anyways, Kira asked me to warn you that this chapter is very random and will contain many crossovers." Navi quickly flew over to the main entrance and (somehow) locked it.

"Now, since Kira is late-" Navi was cut off by Kira the Mew jumping in from the ceiling.

"Navi, I'm not late. What gave you the idea to lock the door like that?" She then gave _**Galexia the Chao**_ an apologetic look.

"Sorry, Navi was supposed to _not_ annoy the audience and just warn you of the randomness. Anyways, today we're going to ask Total the talking dog something." One of the dogs barked.

"Yes," Kira replied, "Total is the talking dog with wings that belongs to Angel the girl with wings. The world will never know how you manage to say that all in one short bark." The dog seemed satisfied. With that bit of weirdness, Kira opened a portal and everyone (even Navi) went through it.

They appeared next to Max, Angel, and Total. Oddly enough, Total was the one who asked what we were doing there. Kira told Total that they wanted to ask him something. He told Angel (his owner) that he was going to be interviewed, and she told him to come back soon.

"What did you want to ask me?"

"You and Toto have similar names, are you related?" Kira asked. Total replied,

"Do you mean my cousin Toto who belongs to that girl with the bejeweled slippers?" Kira thought for a moment, then said,

"I'm not sure about the _cousin_ part, but I think that we're thinking of the same dog. Would you like to see him?"

"Sure," Total replied, wagging his tail excitedly. Kira created a portal, and everyone (now including Total) jumped through.

They appeared in a forest, and there were flying monkeys playing catch with an empty water bottle. When Toto saw Total, he barked excitedly, and Total replied,

"You can try to steal the wings off the flying monkeys." The flying monkeys apparently didn't understand English, so they didn't grow more cautious. When the water bottle fell on the ground and a flying monkey swooped down to get it, Toto leaped up and stole the flying monkey's wings. He barked happily, and Total translated.

"He wants to know where that person in the orange robotic suit got said robotic suit." The person was Samus Aran, and she heard them and came over. Addressing Total, she said,

"Tell the inquisitive dog that I got my power suit from the Chozo, and they live on Zebes." Toto then turned to Kira, and barked. Total started to translate, but Kira cut him off.

"I can understand dog, and he says that he'd like to go to Zebes and get a power suit from the Chozo." Total looked a little put down by the fact that Kira didn't need his services, but he quickly got over it. They saw a glimpse of teal hair and after investigating further, found a breathless and bewildered Miku. When asked how she got there, she said that she was trying out Kaito's teleporter, and she was teleported here. Kira offered to open a portal back, and she gave Toto the teleporter, because he was begging and looking at it, so Miku thought that he wanted it. He wagged his tail in thanks, and Kira opened a portal to the Vocaloid world and Miku jumped through and disappeared.

Once she was gone, Toto decided to try out the teleportation device. It had a teleport button, and a back to the previous world button. Total explained this to Toto, and Toto pressed the button. After a few minutes, Toto teleported back, along with a confused looking Zelda. Kira asked Zelda what she was doing here, and Zelda replied that she accidently teleported here with the dog. Kira, tired of fixing magic problems, teleported Zelda back. Kira then teleported Toto to Zebes, and left the portal open until he returned. Sometime during this teleporting fiasco, Samus Aran got bored and went back to Zebes. When Toto returned, he was in a power suit with jetpacks that made him look like a robotized German Shepard. He didn't need the wings, so he gave them back to the flying monkey. The flying monkey resumed playing catch with its comrades. Then, sonic was walking through the area that everyone was in, and when Total saw that he had a chili dog, he swooped down and took it. An epic battle followed his action. When _that_ was over, Kira teleported everyone to their respective worlds, then taking all the audience back to the space room. Unbeknownst to Kira, Navi was in her pocket and once she was back, Navi zipped out.

"Hi! Hey! Listen to me! I will be helping Kira take care of this place! I will read announcements!" And with that random bit of information, Kira managed to get Navi in a side room.

**So, what do you think of the chapter? Was it as random as Navi said? Please tell me those things and also tell me what I could do better!**


	4. No such thing as Eternal Night

_**Navi flies in carrying a scroll. She carefully unrolls said scroll, and reads:**_

_**Disclaimer: Kira the Mew does not own MLP: FIM. The idea for this chapter came from a good friend of hers.**_

_**Navi then tries to lock the door again, but Kira jumps out from behind the door, and startles Navi.**_

"Navi, you weren't supposed to lock the door, but you didn't annoy the audience, so good job." Navi was staring in shock at Kira.

"How did yousneak up on me?"

"Simple, I was wearing black. I'm also stealthy." _**Galexia the Chao **_then yelled,

"You were wearing jean shorts and a black t-shirt with a flaming mockingjay on it! How can you be stealthy in _that?_" Kira clearly was annoyed, and she turned _**Galexia**_ into a Mew.

"I'm a _Chao, _not a Mew!" **Galexia **mewed in protest, but Kira ignored her, saying,

"You'll need to be able to fly for this episode anyways." Of course, _**Galexia**_ protested,

"Chaos can fly too!" but Kira was not impressed. Instead of turning _**Galexia **_back, she opened a portal to Equestria and jumped through it.

They appeared at a festival gone wrong. An evil… pegacorn (?) was saying that the night would last forever. Then a purple unicorn and her friends attempted to stop her. Being unable to stop her, the unicorn and her friends retreated to a library. The group of mews followed.

As soon as they entered, the turquoise Pegasus approached them. Glaring at them, she said,

"Are you spies for Nightmare Moon? Tell me now!" The purple unicorn restrained her and said calmly,

"Rainbow Dash, calm down! Why would Nightmare Moon have floating pink and blue kittens as her spies?" She smiled apologetically at them. The turquoise Pegasus, apparently named Rainbow Dash, introduced herself, and then she introduced the purple unicorn as Twilight Sparkle. A normal horse wearing a cowgirl hat introduced herself as Applejack. Then, a white unicorn with a purple mane introduced herself as Rarity. A pink horse then excitedly yelled,

"I'm Pinkie Pie!" Once Twilight got her to calm down, she looked around for the last member of her group. A light yellow Pegasus with a light pink mane shyly flew over.

"I'm Fluttershy," she said in a voice scarcely above a whisper. Twilight explained the legend of Nightmare Moon, and asked if they'd like to come along. Kira thought about it, and then agreed.

"What are your names?" Fluttershy quietly asked.

"I'm Kira, and the mew beside me is Galexia the Chao."

"How many times do I have to tell you!? A _Chao, _not a mew!" _**Galexia **_said, exasperated. Kira ignored her.

They went into the forest, and after falling off a cliff, helping out a manticore, battling nonexistent monsters, helping a sea serpent with a fashion problem, and restoring a bridge, they arrived at the ancient palace.

"Wow it's creepy in here," said Kira as the shadows lengthened. After a long walk (which is too boring to write about), they arrived in what seemed like a shrine. Five stone orbs were placed on an altar.

"The book says, 'when the five elements are gathered, a spark will cause the sixth element to appear,'" Twilight stated.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" Rainbow Dash asked, puzzled.

"I have an idea, but everypony (and Mew) should get in the hallway by this room and stand back." Twilight tried to make a spark, but Nightmare Moon, (the pegacorn from earlier) shattered the stone orbs. Twilight revealed that her original group represented the Elements of Harmony, and working together, they trapped Nightmare Moon in a rainbow. Once the colorfulness cleared, in Nightmare Moon's place was a smaller, light purple pegacorn. She told everyone that she was Princess Luna, but she accidently turned evil. She apologized, and once she was done, Kira walked up to her.

"Excuse me Princess Luna, but when you were evil, you said that 'the night will last forever!' It only lasted," Kira pulled out a stopwatch, "22 minutes, and 54.6 seconds. How is that possible?" Princess Luna laughed and said,

"My evil self must not have known what she was talking about!"

"Thank you, but we've got to go now," Kira said, then she and _**Galexia **_disappeared.

They reappeared in the space room, and _**Galexia **_got turned back in the process.

"That's all for now! I've got to go work on my new story!" Kira walked out, with Navi following her and screaming,

"NO! Why did you have to break the fourth wall?! Do you know how much WORK I put into making that?!" _**Galexia **_sighed and said,

"Talk about random endings!"

**Did you like it? Please tell me in a review so I can tell my friend if her idea was well-received!**


End file.
